


desperately needing to breathe but i cannot move

by readbetweenthelions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Tickling, mentions of watersports, the only time Hux will ever laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbetweenthelions/pseuds/readbetweenthelions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you ticklish?” Ren asks, incredulous.<br/>“No,” Hux insists, “I most certainly am not. What a ridiculous – ”</p>
            </blockquote>





	desperately needing to breathe but i cannot move

**Author's Note:**

> it's 2.5k of tickling porn what else could i have to say for myself

Hux reaches boldly into Ren’s leggings, his palm cupping Ren’s dick.

“No underwear,” Hux comments. “Filthy.”

Ren grunts and tilts his hips into Hux’s hand, letting his mostly-hard cock slide through the grip of Hux’s fingers. It had taken surprisingly little effort to get Hux here, naked and kneeling on the bed in front of Ren in his own quarters. Something like this had been bubbling under the surface of Hux’s thoughts for a long while, a desire that felt, to Ren, like Hux calling his name over and over and over in increasing desperation. Ren rucks his leggings down and off his ankles, kicking the material away and climbing onto the bed on his knees to face Hux.

Ren presses kisses to the curve of Hux’s throat, breath warm on Hux’s skin over the muscles working in his throat as he swallows. Ren sucks a mark just where Hux’s neck meets his shoulder, where it will be felt but not seen under Hux’s uniform the next day. When he has finished this task, he leans back to admire Hux’s slim, naked body. As he holds Hux by the waist, Ren swipes a thumb gently along the curve of Hux’s ribs. The touch makes Hux shudder.

Ren scowls. “Are my hands cold?”

“No, just,” Hux begins, but then stops. Ren rubs his thumb along Hux’s ribs once again and Hux shivers hard, his body flinching away involuntarily. Ren reaches out with his mind to grasp at Hux’s emotions, testing to determine whether or not he will be allowed to continue. What he finds surprises him.

“Are you _ticklish?_ ” Ren asks, incredulous.

“No,” Hux insists, “I most certainly am not. What a ridiculous – ”

Hux hisses a breath in through his teeth, body going rigid as Ren drags his fingers softly down Hux’s sides.

“Mm,” says Ren, and his gentle but firm hand on Hux’s shoulder guides Hux easily onto his back in the sheets.

“I’m not ticklish,” Hux insists again, unfolding his legs to rest one on each side of Ren where he kneels on the bed. His cock is half hard, laying lackadaisical against a backdrop of fire-red pubic hair.

In response, Ren’s fingers trace over Hux’s abdominals, a zigzag motion across the pale plane of Hux’s stomach. Hux tenses hard, and only relaxes again when Ren’s fingers stop, the brief pause allowing Hux to take a jerking, shuddering breath, stop-and-start in his throat.

Hux opens an eye and fixes it on Ren. “That’s not fair.”

“Do you enjoy it?” Ren asks. “Does it feel good?”

“It’s being tickled, Ren,” Hux says, letting his head settle into the pillow under it. “It feels so good that it’s _agony_.”

Newly assured of his path, Ren redoubles his efforts, moving his teasing, tickling fingers under Hux’s arms and then drawing them down, over Hux’s ribs and sides again. Hux writhes under Ren’s touch, choking back involuntary noises. His face is red with the stress of it. Ren wants him to let go, wants to hear what kind of noises Hux can make under this kind of torment, this kind of ecstasy. Ren tickles Hux’s stomach again and then moves up to Hux’s ribs, just under the xiphoid process of Hux’s sternum, before Hux finally lets Ren hear.

The sound that breaks from Hux’s mouth is a laugh – a sweet, clear thing – a sound Ren has never heard and maybe never dreamed of hearing before, but now that he’s heard it he wants to hear that sound over and over again, perhaps for eternity. Ren kisses him fiercely, even as Hux squirms under him against Ren’s too-light touch and whimpers against his mouth, Hux’s laugh echoing in Ren’s head and making his heart pound in his chest.

Ren doesn’t stop the tickling, even when Hux’s hysterical laughing turns stilted and broken as Hux tries to suck in air to fuel it. One of Hux’s hands locks around one of Ren’s biceps. At any moment, Ren is not sure whether Hux is pushing him away or pulling him in close for more. It seems to come like waves lapping at a shore, first one then the other and then back again.

Ren explores every inch of skin above the belt, reveling when even Hux’s neck and the soft insides of his forearms produce the same twitching, moaning rapture. Hux is giggling and gasping in turns, his eyes squeezed tightly shut and wet with tears of pleasure verging on exhaustion. From somewhere, he gathers enough energy for words, and he breathes them at Ren in desperation.

“You – fuck, fuck you – Ren, Ren I can’t _breathe_ – ”

Ren completes his latest stroke down Hux’s soft white sides, then pulls his hands away. Hux heaves several deep breaths before he can open his eyes for Ren, but Ren doesn’t meet his eyes. He’s too busy staring between Hux’s legs, at Hux’s thickened cock, curving against his stomach, pinkish-red and glistening at the tip.

“Look at you,” Ren says. “You’re _hard_.”

“No – no shit,” Hux hiccups. “I’m na-naked and you’re touching me.”

“I think,” Ren says, slowly, tongue in his cheek as if mulling over his theory, “I think that you _really_ _like_ being tickled, General.”

“That’s – ahh, Ren, Ren, _Ren!_ ” Hux’s argument is broken off prematurely as Ren dances his fingers over Hux’s ribs and stomach once again.

“I think you like it a little more than might be expected.”

Hux gasps for air again, his abdominals tight under Ren’s fingers at the onslaught and then lax again as he tries to inhale. “Ren, you bastard, please – ”

“Do you get off on it, General?”

“Ren,” Hux groans.

“Should we find out?”

Hux’s hands are tangled tight in the sheets and he nods, just once.

Ren trails a pair of fingers lightly, far too lightly for real stimulation, along the thick vein of the underside of Hux’s cock. Hux bucks at the touch, hips jerking forward for more sensation and then pulling back immediately when it overwhelms. Ren leaves Hux’s erection alone, then, to drool precum onto Hux’s stomach. Finally, Ren begins to explore the territory below Hux’s hips.

Ren’s fingers over the inner parts of Hux’s thighs are new shivers, Ren’s thumb over Hux’s balls and perineum new and enticing moans, light brushing behind Hux’s knees a renewal of the gasping and writhing and kicking. Hux gasps and sobs and begs, but not once does he ask Ren to stop.

Finally, Ren shifts a knee and places it atop Hux’s left ankle, pinning Hux’s squirming leg to the bed.

“Tell me you want more, Hux,” Ren says.

“Fucking – Ren, damn you, just get on with it.”

Ren trails a teasing finger along Hux’s navel, making him “Tell me, Hux.”

“You son of a bitch – _more_ , Ren, do it _more._ ”

Ren locks his forearm around Hux’s other calf, pinning Hux’s leg firmly against Ren’s side. Ren brings his free hand down, stroking feather-light with his fingers over the sole of Hux’s foot. Hux twitches immediately, his leg jerking in Ren’s hold, first a gasp and then a long, suffering groan tearing themselves from his throat.

“Ren,” Hux says, lifting his head to look Ren in the face.

“Mm.”

“Ren, you had better not – ohhh, fucking _hell_ , Ren, _fuck!_ ”

Ren drags his fingertips lazily over Hux’s foot in long, soft strokes that have Hux’s body going wild, all twitching legs and curling toes and heaving chest. For a moment Hux bites his lip to keep himself from crying out, but it doesn’t stop the low groan in his throat and the desperate gasp for air after.

“Are you going to cum for me, Hux?”

“Ren, please, please…”

Ren ghosts his fingers over the arch of Hux’s foot. It makes Hux kick violently – and fruitlessly, pinned as his legs are by Ren’s far stronger limbs.

“Yes, Ren, I want to cum, _stars_ , let me cum,” Hux babbles when Ren gives him a brief reprieve. Hux’s cheeks are pink and his skin glistens with sweat from the exertion of struggling.

Ren drops Hux’s leg and pins the ankle under his knee to match his other leg, both of Hux’s lower limbs effectively immobilized. Ren wraps his hand loosely around Hux’s cock and gives a couple of barely-there strokes – just enough to have Hux paying attention, but not nearly enough to bring him off. Reaching to his side, Ren runs his fingers over the flat of Hux’s foot, the one he had neglected earlier. Hux thrashes in the sheets, new laughter bubbling from him, each burst of it trailing off at the end into shuddering groans.

“You love it, don’t you? You’re going to cum without me hardly touching your cock, aren’t you? Your body is so _easy_ to stimulate, Hux, you’re lovely…”

Ren doesn’t let up on the tickling at the sole of Hux’s left foot, Hux increasingly breathless with the crashing, overwhelming sensation; each short exhale a litany of “don’t stop” and “yes, like that” and “oh, oh, _oh._ ” Ren hardly has to stroke his cock, only has to tickle and let Hux’s bucking and writhing body do the rest.

Hux is painfully hard and desperately short of breath, his body awash in too much sensation. He strains, against the tickling and towards his orgasm, hanging just at the edge of it. Ren senses this, and takes mercy on him; Ren tightens his grip and lets Hux thrust through a firm ring of fingers, just enough to tip him over the edge.

“F-fuck!” Hux shouts with the last of his breath and he’s cumming, his core tensing hard and curling him forward before the stronger muscles contracting in his back bow him backwards. The force of his orgasm and Ren’s hand holding his cock at an angle have Hux striping himself with cum from his navel to his chest and all the way up to his own cheek. Ren lets his tickling taper off to nothing and finally, finally allows Hux to take in a deep breath in the wake of his orgasm.

Ren watches Hux after, drinking in the way Hux’s slender, pale body jerks against his dark sheets. Hux licks a drop of his own cum from his lips before opening his eyes to look at Ren. Ren moves his knees off Hux’s ankles and withdraws his hands, letting Hux free to move as he will – or, at least, as well as he is able. Hux lies in a jumble on the bed, his body twitching irregularly when the aftershocks and nerves-on-fire post-coital sensitivity overtake him again. Ren smooths a firm hand over Hux’s chest, no longer tickling and teasing, but soothing instead.

“Beautiful,” Ren says.

“You’re hard,” Hux says, his voice shaky and tired like the rest of him. “And – you’re _big._ ”

“Mm,” Ren says, taking his cock in hand for the first time that night, “and I don’t guess you’re up for taking it.”

Hux gives a breathy laugh and winces, as if the laughter pains him. It does, as a cursory scan of Hux’s emotions reveals – Hux’s sides are in stinging stitches, his abdominals aching. “No,” Hux says. “I’m afraid you’ve – you’ve quite worn me out, Ren.”

Ren strokes a hand down Hux’s torso until it comes to rest at Hux’s hip, his touch solid this time and not teasing. Hux still shivers and shakes at it, regardless.

“Can you hold your legs together for me?”

Hux nods and swallows, squeezing his thighs together. They’re shaking with the effort in his post-orgasm exhaustion. Ren lifts Hux’s hips until both of Hux’s legs can curve at the knee over Ren’s shoulder, and Ren locks his forearm tight around both knees, helping Hux to keep his thighs tight to one another.

“Lube,” Ren says.

“Top drawer,” Hux says thickly.

With his free hand, Ren gestures to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer with the Force and fetching the bottle of lube from across the room.

Ren slathers three fingers in slick, then pushes them between Hux’s thighs, twisting his digits to coat Hux’s skin with the lubricant. With the last of what’s left on his fingers when he pulls them out, Ren strokes his cock once, twice, three times to slick it as well, then grips it at the base to line himself up with Hux’s thighs.

Hux watches him from under hooded eyelids as Ren pushes into the wet heat between Hux’s thighs. Ren moves his hips in long, slow drags at first, drawing out each tiny sensation until the heat of orgasm begins to burn low at the base of his spine. In minutes, Ren is spilling his own cum on Hux’s stomach alongside Hux’s own.

“Shit,” Ren breathes in the aftermath. He lets his arm go loose around Hux’s knees, and Hux’s legs fall open and off Ren’s shoulder.

Boneless and beautiful on the bed, Hux strokes a lazy hand through his own sweat-damp hair. Ren drinks in the image of Hux like this: exhausted, sated, and satisfied, covered in cum, the flush in his cheeks just beginning to recede.

“Get something to clean me up,” Hux demands, his speech breaking the golden moment despite the softness of his voice. Ren lifts himself immediately from the bed to fetch a wet rag.

Ren cleans the semen from Hux’s face first, then his chest, then his stomach where both their spend lies cooling on Hux’s skin. Hux helps, or tries to, or maybe he doesn’t – his hand simply rests atop Ren’s, following it where it goes with the rag.

Ren tosses the rag aside when he has finished cleaning Hux’s body, and settles down into the sheets to curl himself against Hux.

“Did I satisfy, General?” Ren murmurs into the hot skin of Hux’s neck.

Hux pauses for a long breath in, then out. “You did,” Hux says. “It was – intense, for lack of a better descriptor.”

Ren hums with pride, feeling the low vibrations in his throat against the skin over Hux’s clavicle.

“You ought to be careful, though,” Hux says darkly. “You’ll have me pissing myself next time. I might have, had I not relieved myself recently.”

“Next time,” Ren repeats, dreamily. Then, grasping the meaning of Hux’s statement in reverse order, “ _Pissing yourself_.”

Hux raises a lazy eyebrow at him. “I suppose you _would_ enjoy that, wouldn’t you.”

“Will you? Next time?”

“Will I what?”

“Piss yourself.”

Hux pauses to consider, studying Ren’s face. “Perhaps,” he says, “if you’re a very, _very_ good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://fakeandinspace.tumblr.com)!


End file.
